Lost Without a Way
by mystikquill
Summary: A songfic to Hoobastank's " Crawling in the Dark". Draco can't take life anymore and tries to end it, but who will try and save him? Genre- Drama, Romance. Written by Anglidesa.


Lost Without a Way- Songfic to Hoobastank's " Crawling in the Dark"  
It was dark outside that night, but the shade of the sky was nothing compared to the cruel dark expression that adorned Draco Malfoy's face. That was the same expression he had worn every day of his seemingly meaningless life. His father had always had such high expectations of him, and he would have liked nothing more than to escape from the cold life he lived. He wanted someone to reach out to him; to save him from this dark downward spiral that he had no escape from. I will dedicate  
  
And sacrifice my everything for just a second's worth  
  
Of how my story's ending  
He was taking his usual walk on the dimly lit grounds of Hogwarts School. The walk he took every night, before he entered the common room, to recooperate from the day. It got tiring after a while, the constant act he put on; the dark cover that made so many fear him. On the inside, though, he was screaming for help. Screaming for someone to help him find the answer to his biggest dilemma; his life. And I wish I could know if the directions that I take  
  
And all the choices that I make won't end up all for nothing  
The rain started to fall, but Draco didn't mind. He was thinking of ending it all. Putting a stop to this constant cycle of hatred and lies. His father had abused him since he was a little baby; his mother stood by and watched; and his destiny was to grow up, get married to a pure blood, and become a Death Eater. Things weren't looking up. The grass squeaked under Draco's dragon skin boots, and Draco glanced up at the sky, hoping to find some answer printed in the stars. When no such answer came, he found a large tree nearby, and sat down at the trunk. Looking up at the school he was leaving, the night sky he would never see again, the peaceful trees surrounding him. Then he reached into his cloak, and pulled out a long silver blade. He rested the blade upon his wrists, and right before he made the fatal cut, a voice caught him by surprise. " So," a females voice said, " You've finally reached this point. The great Draco Malfoy, lowered to suicide," Draco stood up quickly, forgetting his impending death, and saw the girl that had delayed his end to misery. She stood a few inches shorter than he did, with deep brown eyes, hair that had magically been straightened, and a cat in her arms. He recognized her immediatley; it was Hermione Granger. The last person on Earth he would ever see, was the last person he wanted to see; or so he thought.  
  
Show me what it's for  
  
Make me understand it  
  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer  
  
Is there something more than what i've been handed?  
  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer " What the hell are you doing here?" Draco asked impatiently, the way he always talked to mudbloods. " Well, I'd ask the same to you, but, I can plainly see the reason now. You're holding it in your hand," Hermione glanced at the silver blade that Draco had not yet released. " Would you just leave me alone. Why would you care if I died? After all the trouble I've caused for you and your friends," Draco spat at her. " See, I don't know why, but I can't let you do this," Hermione said looking confused herself. Something had tugged at her heart when she saw the pure blood wizard put a knife up to his wrist. Draco then decided to ignore her prescence and continue on with what he was about to do. He didn't want a stupid mudblood to change his mind, or care about him for that matter. He plopped down at the trunk of the tree and slowly brought the blade up to his wrist again. Hermione kneeled down next to him and said, " Draco, come on. Why are you even doing this?" " You wanna know why? Because every damn day when I wake up everythings the same! Nothing will ever change! I still have my bastard father's expectations to live up to. I still have my destiny of becoming a death eater, and STILL no one cares!"  
  
Help me carry on  
  
Assure me it's ok to use my heart and not my eyes  
  
To navigate the darkness  
Hermione reached her hand out and gripped the blade Draco held. She grabbed it away from his wrists and slid it under her own cloak. " People do care, Draco. Did you see what I just did? I care," Hermione spoke, but was not finished. " What do you--" she cut Draco off and kept speaking, Will the ending be ever coming suddenly?  
  
Will I ever get to see the ending to my story?  
  
Show me what it's for  
  
Make me understand it  
  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer  
  
Is there something more than what i've been handed?  
  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer  
  
" You don't have to end it. You don't have to follow your father's path. You don't have to keep your little act going every day. You can find another path, one for yourself. You're not done here yet. It's not your time to go. Somewhere out there, is something for you. You've got to find it, but you never will if you don't hold on,"  
Draco looked up at her, stunned at what she had just said. It all made sense, but he didn't want to beleive it. It was too hard for him to imagine any other life for himself. It was hard for him to even imagine taking off the mask he wore every day. If anyone else had told him this, he would have probably taken the knife to his wrists still. But there was something about this mudblood, this girl, telling this to him, that made him suspect she was right. Somewhere in the way she spoke to him, he found that she might really care, that someone actually cared. So when and how will I know?  
  
How much further do I have to go?  
  
How much longer until I finally know?  
  
Because I'm looking and I just can't see what's in front of me  
  
In front of me  
" So, how do I, um, find my way?" Draco asked looking up at Hermione's captivating gaze.  
" Just take my hand, and I'll help you through." Hermione said with a smile on her face. She held her hand out to Draco and he took it willingly. Together they started the long walk up to Hogwarts, and Draco's new start. Show me what it's for  
  
Make me understand it  
  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer  
  
Is there something more than what i've been handed?  
  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer 


End file.
